


a flicker of hope

by robs



Series: she's got a light in her eyes [fem!suga] [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: F/M, Female Sugawara Koushi, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Quando Daichi ha espresso l'inaspettato desiderio di assistere a una partita di baseball, durante una lunga giornata trascorsa piegati sui libri in vista della loro prima sessione di esami nei rispettivi corsi, Kou non ha potuto fare a meno di pensare a quel ragazzino tutto sorrisi e occhiali che ha incontrato all'ultimo anno delle medie.





	a flicker of hope

Quando Daichi ha espresso l'inaspettato desiderio di assistere a una partita di baseball, durante una lunga giornata trascorsa piegati sui libri in vista della loro prima sessione di esami nei rispettivi corsi, Kou non ha potuto fare a meno di pensare a quel ragazzino tutto sorrisi e occhiali che ha incontrato all'ultimo anno delle medie durante uno dei pomeriggi che la sua scuola aveva organizzato per aiutare gli studenti ancora indecisi a scegliere dei club sportivi in cui iscriversi all'ingresso alle superiori: era sicura di voler continuare con la pallavolo, specialmente dopo aver scelto la Karasuno come liceo, ma non si era fatta problemi a seguire il gruppo dei suoi compagni di classe quando avevano deciso di esplorare le varie opzioni a loro disposizione.

Aveva un ombra sospetta sotto un occhio, Kazuya, quando l'aveva incontrato per puro caso fuori dal campo in cui dei ragazzi più grandi di lui stavano giocando a baseball – un'ombra che somigliava davvero troppo a un livido che le aveva fatto andare il sangue al cervello con più velocità di quanto non le piaccia tutt'ora ammettere: la scenata che aveva fatto a quelli che poco dopo aveva scoperto essere suoi coetanei, a detta dei compagni di classe che avevano assistito, era stata epica e terrificante.

(Un pochino, può ammetterlo almeno a se stessa, è orgogliosa del modo in cui aveva fatto piangere almeno uno o due di loro – i bulli, specialmente quelli che attaccano in branco, non le sono mai piaciuti.)

Ricorda come se fosse ieri l'espressione ammirata che si era dipinta sul volto di Kazuya dopo la sua sfuriata, e come si era adorabilmente aggregato al suo gruppo per il resto del pomeriggio pur avendo a sua volta già deciso di continuare a giocare a baseball, e il modo in cui non aveva smesso un attimo di parlare del suo sport preferito e di come “Suga-chan” fosse diventata la sua seconda persona preferita al mondo per come l'aveva difeso senza neanche sapere chi fosse – fare qualche ricerca dopo aver sentito Daichi esprimere quel preciso desiderio è stato più facile che respirare, onestamente.

Non aveva avuto nemmeno per un attimo il minimo dubbio sul fatto che Kazuya, negli anni dopo il loro primo e per il momento unico incontro, si fosse fatto un nome nello sport che all'epoca tanto amava.

  


“Non capirò mai le regole di questo sport, puoi smettere di provare a spiegarmele,” dice, con un sorriso in parte divertito e in parte esasperato, dopo l'ennesimo tentativo di Daichi di farla sentire meno come un pesce fuor d'acqua da quando sono arrivati nello stadio che ospiterà la partita tra la squadra di Kazuya e quella che, da quanto ha capito dai commenti esaltati sul forum in cui ha trovato le informazioni durante la sua ricerca, è una delle sue più acerrime rivali; non che le interessi particolarmente chi gioca contro chi, dal momento che il baseball è così lontano dai suoi interessi che potrebbe anche essere sulla luna, ma lo sguardo di Daichi si è illuminato quando ha sentito il nome di questo specifico team a seguito di quello della Seido, ed è stato quello a farle decidere di assistere proprio a questa partita. Almeno uno di loro si potrà davvero godere il match, ha pensato mentre comprava i biglietti migliori ancora a disposizione.

“Non voglio che ti annoi,” ribatte Daichi in un copione ormai trito e ritrito, rivolgendole quel broncio che le fa roteare gli occhi prima di concedergli, ogni volta, di continuare nella sua crociata – non che abbia intenzione di ascoltarlo ancora, dal momento che le sue parole entrano da un orecchio ed escono dall'altro senza che lei possa far niente per evitarlo, ma cercare di resistere a quell'espressione è impossibile e almeno lei è in grado di riconoscere una battaglia persa in partenza.

“Dubito di potermi annoiare guardando così tanti bei ragazzi che indossano uniformi attillate, ma se proprio vuoi insistere a sbattere la testa contro un muro chi sono io per fermarti?” risponde candidamente, prima di scoppiare suo malgrado a ridere per il modo in cui il suo migliore amico avvampa al suo commento – è davvero incredibile che ancora non si aspetti battute di questo genere da parte sua, pensa con un sorriso, specialmente dopo che ha personalmente assistito alle periodiche sessioni di punzecchiamenti tra lei e Tetsurou per buona parte dell'anno precedente.

  


Poco meno di tre ore più tardi e Kou è quasi pronta ad ammettere di essersi sbagliata: il baseball è noioso da morire, nonostante il numero di giocatori su cui rifarsi gli occhi le abbia dato un po' di tregua nella prima metà della partita. Anche se alcuni dei match di pallavolo a cui ha assistito (e, una memorabile volta, a cui ha partecipato) si sono protratti parecchio nel tempo, non sono mai andati oltre l'ora e mezza – e onestamente in quei casi era troppo presa dall'osservare il gioco in sé e studiare le persone in campo per rendersi davvero conto di quanto stessero effettivamente durando le partite.

Daichi si è reso conto dopo i primi due inning della sua totale inabilità ad afferrare le regole di questo sport, per sua fortuna, e ha deciso invece di dedicare la sua piena attenzione a ciò che stava succedendo in campo. Ogni tanto si lascia scappare dei commenti riguardo la difficoltà di questo o quell'altro gioco, e più spesso esclamazioni disarticolate quando uno dei team fa _qualcosa_ di apparentemente fantastico – il suo entusiasmo è quasi contagioso a volte, e il modo in cui a volte si unisce al resto del pubblico in incoraggiamenti e canzoni che sinceramente Kou non avrebbe mai pensato che conoscesse le regala una sfaccettatura del suo migliore amico che non ha mai incontrato prima.

La pallavolo è sicuramente il grande amore della sua vita, ma Daichi ha sempre avuto un interesse per molti altri sport di squadra che per Kou a volte è perfino difficile comprendere: perché appassionarsi ad altro, quando hai di fronte lo sport perfetto? Ok, è un po' snob quando si tratta di mettere a confronto la pallavolo con qualsiasi altri sport, almeno a se stessa può ammetterlo.

Non vede l'ora che quest'agonia finisca, in ogni caso – e se per qualche motivo la sua enorme pazienza non venisse premiata con l'incontro con Kazuya che è il motivo principale per cui ha deciso di esaudire il desiderio di Daichi, be', il suo migliore amico farà meglio a pensare a qualcosa di grandioso da regalarle per ricambiare il suo favore, o non si farà problemi ad aizzargli contro Tetsurou e Koutarou.

  


Daichi, in tutta la sua adorabile innocenza, si rende conto che la sua migliore amica aveva un secondo fine solo quando è lei a insistere per aspettare che i giocatori della Seido e dell'altra squadra (Kou non riesce nemmeno a _fingere_ di ricordarsi il nome dell'altro team, è quasi imbarazzante) escano dallo stadio dopo essere passati per gli spogliatoi – il team di Kazuya ha vinto, è l'unica cosa che onestamente si ricorda delle tre ore e mezza della sua vita che ha sprecato sudando sotto il sole solamente per questo momento, e il modo in cui il suo ex capitano si imbroncia un'altra volta quando glielo comunica le fa venir quasi voglia di strizzargli le guance e ridergli in faccia per dieci minuti. Come poteva aspettarsi qualcos'altro, davvero?

“Sai che per me la pallavolo è l'unico sport degno di esistere, Daichi,” rincara prima ancora che l'amico possa aprir bocca, sicuramente per cercare valorosamente (e inutilmente) di convincerla a interessarsi di più anche al baseball – e in risposta, anche se non dal suo migliore amico, le arriva alle orecchie una risata da iena che ha sentito più di una volta provenire dal campo durante la partita. Ah, quindi una delle squadre si è finalmente decisa a uscire dallo stadio.

“E io che pensavo di essere riuscito a farti affezionare almeno un po' al baseball,” commenta una voce quasi familiare alle sue spalle, più profonda ma con la stessa inflessione birichina di quella che ha sentito quasi senza sosta per un intero pomeriggio quattro anni prima, e l'ampio sorriso che si forma sulle sue labbra prima ancora che si volti è del tutto involontario – l'espressione un po' eccitata e un po' tradita che è comparsa sul volto di Daichi nel rendersi conto del motivo per cui è stato ingannato, in ogni caso, è qualcosa che custodirà con geloso divertimento per tutta la vita. “Sei crudele, Suga-chan.”

“Come se non te ne fossi già accorto quattro anni fa, _Kazuya-kun_,” risponde, con quel tono zuccherino che ha sempre usato prima di distruggere completamente il suo avversario e che è piuttosto sicura che l'altro ragazzo ricordi perfettamente, e la risata che le sue parole provocano è l'unica prova di cui ha bisogno per sapere di aver ragione – solo in quel momento si decide finalmente a dare le spalle a Daichi per incrociare lo sguardo dell'altro ragazzo che, nota conto con un pizzico di superficiale irritazione, è cresciuto parecchio in altezza negli anni in cui sono stati separati. E non solo in altezza, si rende conto con una smorfia che è più che felice che Daichi non possa vedere – e onestamente, aver lavorato gomito a gomito per anni con Kiyoko e per mesi con Tooru dovrebbe averla desensibilizzata almeno un po' alla bellezza, no? Le fotografie di Kazuya che ha visto durante la sua ricerca non gli fanno giustizia.

  


Con due nuovi numeri di cellulare in rubrica (oltre a quello di Kazuya, sorprendentemente, anche quello di Kuramochi, il giocatore con la risata da iena che ha deciso di voler conoscere quella che, a detta sua, è l'unica ragazza che è riuscita a far brillare gli occhi del suo migliore amico quasi quanto il baseball – e che, dopo aver ricevuto una giocosa pacca sulla spalla che l'ha quasi fatto finire con la faccia sul pavimento, è diventata il _suo_ nuovo idolo), Kou si sente particolarmente soddisfatta quando sale con Daichi sul treno che li riporterà a casa: il terzo grado a cui il suo migliore amico l'ha sottoposta, per fortuna dopo che il coach della Seido aveva richiamato i suoi giocatori per tornare a scuola, non si è discostato molto dall'interrogatorio che si aspettava – “Come fai, proprio tu, a conoscere _il_ Miyuki Kazuya?” probabilmente è stata la sua domanda preferita, visto il tono a metà tra l'offeso e l'incredulo che Daichi ha utilizzato nel farla – e rispondere non le ha causato grossi problemi.

“Credo che, dopo le rivelazioni di oggi, niente di quello che esce dalla tua bocca mi stupirà più,” commenta il suo ex capitano con una mezza risata, quando prendono posto e attendono che il treno parta, e Kou non può fare a meno di sghignazzare un poco: oh, povero ingenuo, non ha ancora imparato che ogni volta che dice qualcosa del genere la prende come una sfida?

“Quindi se ti dicessi che giovedì prossimo ho in programma di pranzare con il ragazzo di Tooru non saresti sorpreso?” chiede infatti, un attimo più tardi, ed è onestamente impossibile non godere dell'espressione sospettosa che compare sul viso di Daichi – forse qualcosa l'ha imparato, tutto sommato. “Il nome Kise Ryouta ti dice qualcosa?”

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima tappa del Drabblethon del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
Also, titolo rubato da "Flicker" di Niall Horan.


End file.
